


Apathy

by PreludeInZ



Series: DrabbleRouser [4]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humour, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PreludeInZ/pseuds/PreludeInZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dedicated to everyone who's ever had this argument.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apathy

> brawlerina asked:
> 
> How about the headcanon "Apathy"?

[1fort-2fort-redfort-blufort](http://1fort-2fort-redfort-blufort.tumblr.com/post/102654997370/how-about-the-headcanon-apathy):

**Apathy - Scout/Pauling**

"I’ve  _told_ you, I don’t care.”

"Well, an’ I’m tellin’  _you,_ that is  _bullshit_  and also a trap an’ I have fallen for it before, an’ I ain’t fallin’ for it again.”

The couch in her apartment sagged in the middle, they always ended up in the center of it together, where gravity seemed to pull a little bit harder. Neither of them wanted to get up. The phone was within reach, though. And the door was off the latch. He’d curled up with his head in her lap, and she was teasing her fingers idly through his hair while she read. She flicked his ear, just lightly. “Order whatever you want for dinner, honestly, I do not care.”

He groaned theatrically, rolled over so he stared up at her, accusingly. “No. Because I get chinese an’ you’ll say it’s too sugary, I get mexican you’ll say I hafta sleep on the couch, I get pizza you’ll say you’re sick of pizza.” He reached a hand up, splayed his fingers over the open pages of the book she was trying to read. “So whaddaya want?”

She shrugged. “I don’t care.”


End file.
